The Wiggles TV Series and Videos - Edits
Some episodes and videos were edited in multiple countries, and sometimes all of them. Series 1 (Newer Airings) * In the theme song, a new version of Captain Feathersword's replaced the old one and the "Kaz the Cat" episodes were replaced with "Kindergarten Type Texts" on the repeat versions of all of the episodes as episodes 14-26. Series 1 DVD Murray's Shirt *The song "Numbers Rhumba" is cut due to the fact that it was a Raffi song. However, it appears in the Hit Extras version on the Bob the Builder DVD Yes We Can. Funny Greg *The live song "Baby Beluga" is cut, due to the fact that it was a Raffi song. Foodman *The song "Teddy Bear Hug" is cut, due to the fact that it was a Raffi song. Series 2 In General *On Sprout, some transitions have been changed to the ones from 2004-2006. Videos Wake Up Jeff! (US Version) *The song "Everybody is Clever" is cut and replaced with a credits free version of the Wiggly Chase scene from Murray's Shirt, Wiggle Opera and Funny Greg. Yummy Yummy (1998 video) *In the US and UK versions, The songs "Teddy Bear Hug" and "Numbers Rhumba" are cut due to the fact that they were Raffi songs. They are replaced with the Wiggles Puppets versions of Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) (aka Wigglemix) and Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!. Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1999 video) *The song "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" was replaced by the "Wiggly Christmas Medley " from The Wiggly Big Show. *In the Australian version, some song cards and Credits changed. *In the UK and US versions, The credits speed up to make room for the Wiggly Christmas Medley. Toot Toot (1999 version) *The Wiggles weren't seen in the garage. Instead, they were seen in Wiggles World. *The transitions have changed to the Wiggles World transitions. Same to the song cards. *Bathtime was cut because it was a Raffi song. *Henry's Underwater Big Band is added after John Bradelum since it replaced both Bathtime and the "Rolling Down the Hill" Scene. *Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car had a new setting. *The intro and end credits were different. *The credits on this version had different music, the music was the lively music that you hear in the car skits. Pop Go The Wiggles! (video) *In the US version, the song "Chi-Baba, Chi-Baba" is cut. Ukulele Baby! (video) *In the US and UK version, the song "Hey, Hey! It's Saturday" is cut and replaced with "Thank You, Mr. Weatherman!" The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (video) *In the US version, the song "Thank You, Mr. Weatherman!" was cut, because of that the opening scene doesn't include meeting Al Roker the singing and dancing weatherman. *In the US version, the goodbyes are cut. Wiggle Town! (video) *In the US version, the song "Springtime" was cut. Wiggle Pop! *In the US version, the song "Shoulder Pop" was cut. *In the US version, the epilogue part is cut, due to the reference part of Lachy says if you could try the dance called, "Shoulder Pop". Until, it shows the title card appears on the screen. Category:Copyrighted episodes Category:Wiggly Topics